Entente
by Maleficent Descent
Summary: This wasn't how it was supposed to happen-she was supposed to choose her mate, not go into heat in the middle of a meeting and end up mated to her boss. Omegaverse AU
1. The First Scent

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! This is another multichapter fic I will be working on, the other being _Arashinome_ and a light-hearted drabble with _Canine Tendencies_. This one will have more intimate scenes early on, but the romance element will be a slow burn. I am working on a few other AU fics (one Star Wars, one Hogwarts, and one Greek) but those won't be published for a little while so stay tuned! I hope you enjoy, and remember reviews make my day!

Ω

Kagome sighed as she walked her way out of the building to grab her lunch, rubbing the knotted muscles on her shoulders and neck. She had been feeling off all day, a small fever and achy muscles made focusing on writing reports far more tedious than usual. Brushing off the niggling feeling of worry, she walked into the small café, standing in line with all the other patrons during the lunch rush. Briefly contemplating whether the chocolate cookies were worth the calories, she ordered a green tea and a chicken avocado sandwich, and moved over to the waiting area of the café. The overwhelming smell of Alphas dominated the small space, giving her a brief bout of nausea and causing her headache to steadily increase.

Despite prayers of being a Beta, Kagome was one of the rare few Omegas in an Alpha dominated society. Years of hunting and forced matings caused Omegas to become little more than prized pets, many of whom were basically bought by the Alphas in power. Despite the plethora of female alphas, the fertility rate of an Alpha-Alpha pairing was practically non-existent, and the dominate natures of both Alphas were constantly in conflict. It was Beta females that Kagome was jealous of, they didn't go into heats, could have children, and weren't treated like glass like Omegas were. When maturation hit in the form of a heat, Kagome swore to herself that she would not be bonded against her will, and drained money on suppressants, using special soaps to remove all evidence of the distinctly sweet omega scent. Mimicking her best friend Sango, she learned the mannerisms, posturing, and attitude that all Betas had that helped her blend in seamlessly. Unfortunately, every season she had to take a week for her heat—no number of suppressants would hide the dewy scent of arousal. And although Alphas could reason and think like any other normal human beings, many succumbed to their base instinct to rut, whether the omega was willing or not. Not that it made a difference, the heat taking away the right state of mind to consent, warping the omegas to only want to be knotted, bred, and nested with their Alpha. The unfortunate part of Omega biology was the loss of all inhibitions during the heat cycle, causing many an omega to end up bonded to an Alpha they didn't know or want. It was even worse for demonic Alphas, the combination of human biology and animal instinct making them the most dangerous for Omegas to be around; often demonic Alphas would fall into the rut like an Omega, succumbing to their animalistic instincts and mating the Omega. Not that what the Omega wanted mattered at all-It was common knowledge that Omegas weren't safe when they walked the streets alone, many snatched up by families in power without a peep from the police. Many were taken quickly after puberty, but Kagome was one of the odd celibate few who managed to last until she was 25, hiding away with other Omegas when her heat hit.

However, her current slave driver didn't seem inclined to allow her the more than earned leave without a specific reason, so that celibacy could come into question if she couldn't get the time off. Sesshomaru had been unusually stubborn about her taking leave, insisting that there was too much work to be done for the business merger coming up in two weeks. "You are needed here," he said with finality that only came from being an Alpha, "any personal vacations or commitments can wait until this is done."

Kagome left the office with no small amount of frustration, and she knew her heat was going to come up any day now. Picking up her order to return to her desk, lunch only lasted 30 minutes after all, she rushed out of the café, tea and sandwich in tow before her boss berated her on tardiness (as if being one minute late mattered at all). _I really need to make sure I take the suppressants_ , she contemplated worriedly, _the last thing I need is to go into heat in the middle of a meeting,_ Kagome thought, pushing the door into the Taisho Corp building, heels clacking as she rushed to the elevator. Raven hair that was braided back from her face shone blue in the fluorescent lighting, a small but curvy figure waited impatiently for the elevator to chime, cerulean blue eyes darting between her watch and the elevator panel. A merry chime signalled that she had reached her floor, and she rushed out of the elevator to make it to her desk before Sesshomaru noticed. "Whew, just made it!" she said, glancing at her watch. _Now to address His Holiness_ , she groaned inwardly, slowly making her way to his office.

With a soft knock, she heard the smooth baritone voice of her boss, "Enter."

His eyes never looked up from his monitor, sending out emails and other information for the board of directors. When Kagome first started, his dismissive attitude infuriated her to no end-Sango getting many a call about her 'Asshole Boss'-but after years of working with the demon Alpha, she understood that it was just how he was. His current attitude would have made her reconsider her request, but taking leave from work wasn't going to be an option for him much longer.

"Mr. Taisho," she began calmly, "I will be taking my leave after today, I have finalized every document for the merger, all that's needed is your signature."

Sharp golden eyes pierced electric blue, a raised brow being the only response to her statement. In a bored tone, he spoke," Ms. Higurashi, we have already discussed this. You will not be able to take leave right now because of the merger—you will be needed for notes and other social functions. Now, do you have the reports I asked for before you were tardy from lunch?"

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bolstering her patience. _You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar,_ she chanted to herself, and spoke, "Mr. Taisho," she began again, "This is not a request. I need to take leave, and Kagura can fill in while I'm gone. It's only a week, sir, be reasonable."

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to wear Kagome was waiting with his files and for his answer, he crowded her space, using his overwhelming size and Prime Alpha presence to get her to submit, flaring his demonic aura outwards. _I hate it when he does that_ , she thought, _but that's not going to work today._ Squaring her shoulders, she met the Alpha's stare head on, gold and blue clashing in a battle of wills, clashing her own holy aura against his. Her status as a priestess also made her desirable as an Omega, but unlike the scent of Omega, her heritage as a priestess was something she took pride in, often using it to purify her Omega scent around demonic Alphas, who had sharper senses.

Striking silver hair bracketed his features, the growing scent of aggressive Alpha increasing her growing nausea and fever, causing her to feel slightly dizzy, but she kept her gaze steady. Gold eyes grew cold as he realized she wasn't backing down. "Ms. Higurashi," he spoke lowly, "You will get your leave after the merger, and consider any more mention of vacation to be your resignation letter." He walked towards the door, and Kagome stifled a small growl.

"Then at least consider allowing me to telecommute to work," she reasoned, "This isn't rational Mr. Taishou, and if I need to resign to have a week then I will, I've been getting offers to work for your father for months."

He paused at the door, turning and glaring at her. With a calm that betrayed the anger in his scent, he closed the door and turned, the air ripe with Alpha aggression as he stalked towards her. Her stomach began to cramp slightly, her fever rising as she began to fidget. Placing a hand on her stomach she panicked inwardly as he approached, _What the hell is wrong with me? Was the chicken undercooked, is that why I'm feeling ill? I'm not supposed to cycle for another three days._ Looking up at the Alpha towering over her, she was surprised to see the depth of anger in his golden hues.

With a voice that could cut diamond, he growled, "When exactly did my father offer you a position in his firm? You are aware, Higurashi, that you are under contract and cannot accept job positions for another two years." Ignoring the inner beast that growled at his father attempting to take away the Beta female, he found his anger was more directed at his father's impetuous offer than Kagome herself.

He had gone through eight secretaries, all of whom tried to use his dick to access his bank account before he finally found a golden egg with Kagome. Always on time, punctual, and more importantly, uninterested in him personally made her the perfect person to have working with him. Unlike the aggressive alpha females, the Beta female was rather petite and slender with a sweet disposition that was hard to stay angry with, one that would have screamed Omega if she weren't so stubborn and fiery. He found a grudging respect for her no-nonsense nature, and appreciated her overall lack of interest in him as a potential mate. Recently, however, her lack of recognition of him as a male seemed to grate slightly, his posturing and behaviour indicating that his beast thought of her as his even though he never laid claim on the female. It was most troubling, especially with some of the more perverted board members excreting the slight musk of arousal when looking at her petite figure.

As he waited for her answer, he noticed that she looked flushed, her brows slightly pinched as if in pain, her small hands holding her stomach, blue eyes hazing over in pain. Anger cooling slightly, eyes glinting in what could be concern, he saw the minute trembling of her frame and the shaking of her hands. "I'm aware Mr. Taisho," she said.

With a shaky breath, she stepped out of his proximity, the scent of Alpha practically tangible in the air, "All I ask is that you consider my request to telecommute and have Kagura take notes and attend the functions."

"Hn. I will consider your request." He said, "Now come, we have another meeting with the board of directors and we're already late." With that, he opened the door and led the way to the office with long strides. Kagome puttered after him, her shorter legs meaning she had to walk twice as fast to keep up. As they entered the meeting room, Sesshomaru took his seat of honour at the head of the table, Kagome sitting near the door with a notepad in hand to take notes.

"Bout time you all arrived, I thought old Ruiko here was going to pass on before you made it." Mr. Nimiya teased, glossy brown locks shining. The aforementioned old man looked affronted at his jest, but the twinkle of amusement in his eyes gave him away.

"My apologies," Sesshomaru intoned, "My secretary and I had things to discuss about the upcoming merger. Let's begin."

Now the CEO of their company, Mr. Magatsuhi, has said that due to competition within the market, continuing to compete with one another would only lose profit for both companies. However, looking at recent reports, it seems that they are preparing for a hostile takeover of the company rather than a merger like we initially agreed. Now…."

Kagome tuned out of the meeting, seeing as this one wouldn't require any notes, understanding that her presence now was just a formality and close attention wasn't needed. As the meeting dragged on, Mr. Nimiya and Mr. Ruiko seemed to get more agitated with each other (as often happened when the room was full of Alphas), and the scent of aggressive Alpha began to clog her senses. A cold sweat started to break on her brows, hands twisting in her lap in discomfort.

Sesshomaru periodically glanced at her, noticing her pale profile and the fidgeting that was uncommon for the well put together woman. Kagome was aware of everyone in that room, their voices beginning to rise as the topic became heated, the smell of Alpha permeating the small space as they tried to show dominance, making her feel scared and intrigued at the same time.

Taking in short breaths, she felt her blood freeze as she felt the first trickle of slick begin to leave her womanhood. _Oh, god oh god not now_ , she thought frantically. It was too many alphas in one room, too much aggression in the air. Gasping, the Omega clutched her stomach, pupils dilating. The angered shouting in the room suddenly became eerily quiet as the scent of an Omega in heat laced the air. Liquid arousal began to trickle from her womanhood, nipples hardening as she breathed in the scent of Alpha, and the strongest of them all was looking at her now, his golden eyes darkening to amber with lust. Inwardly, Kagome screamed at the unfairness of it all, how she didn't want to fuck any of the men in that room, cursing the gods for making her an Omega. Walking slowly to the door, she stammered, "I-I…I'm gonna go ahead and go home now." As she reached for the door handle, she shrieked when all the men sprang into action at once. Rough hands reached for her, growls and snarls filling the air, terrifying and arousing her at the same time. _It wouldn't matter,_ she thought frantically, _it wouldn't matter that I don't want this._ A deafening snarl ripped the air, sounding oddly like a dog, and the growls of anger soon turned into pain as strong arms pried her from the mass of men. Eyes shut tight, Kagome didn't see who grabbed her from the fray, hoisting her over their shoulder like a prize. _Which,_ she thought bitterly _, I guess I am._

Eyes slitting open, she saw the back of her captor, the silky silver strands tickling her cheek. Relief hit her for a moment before panic set in. Would he be able to resist the call of an Omega in heat? Would he even want to? They were so rare, and a demonic Alpha like Sesshomaru might not be able to win the fight with his inner beast. He moved inhumanly fast, running toward the stairs and taking them two at a time with an Omega in tow. Bursting into the upper floors, he unlocked the door in to an empty bachelor suite, locking it behind him while kicking heavy furniture in front of the doors. Striding through the apartment, Omega still in hand, he placed her on the bedspread, eyes still amber with lust, turning away from her and leaving the room.

 _He saved me_ , she thought, _he's not going to take me, he's letting me choose_. A part of her, the rational part, was touched by his consideration for her and her wants, but the primal part was growling for him to fill her, to feel the large, strong Alpha rut against her in a frenzy of need. The heat was growing, her panties soaked with slick and skin oversensitive with need. She rubbed against herself with her hands, and Sesshomaru re-entered the room.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she said softly, and blue eyes met amber. Looking into his eyes, Kagome saw lust etched into his features, his pupils dilating at the scent of an Omega in heat, demonic markings starting to look jagged in the dim lighting.

"How long?" he asked huskily, eyeing her form spread on the bed. Kagome tilted her head in question, a feeling of foreboding encroaching the safe feeling the Alpha gave her.

"How long what? she asked, edging away as he began to advance towards her, red tinging in his eyes, claws and fangs sharpening.

"How long has it been since an Alpha tamed your heat, little one?" Kneeling before the Omega on the foot of the bed, the Alpha tried to calm her by lowering himself, attempting to earn her trust, Blue eyes widened, then narrowed, cheeks flushed with more than arousal.

"Never. I choose."

His brows raised. It was unheard of that an Omega reached her age and was not pair bonded, or a virgin to boot. Despite her arousal, she glared as if she could sense his incredulity, and his eyes were tinged with amusement. "Well then," he purred, "I will make your first heat with an Alpha be a memorable experience." Leaning in, he nuzzled under the Omega's chin, petting her hips when she shifted nervously. "Sesshomaru—what—?" Surging upwards from his position on the floor, the Alpha pinned the Omega in place, the hard swell of his manhood cradled in her hips, lips placed at her ear. "You didn't honestly think," he taunted, "that I wouldn't tame an Omega's heat if given the chance? I thought you were smarter than that Kagome."

She craned her neck to look at him, red tinged golden eyes full of carnal promise meeting hesitant blue, and the rational part of Kagome that was still present only had one thing to say: _Well, shit._

Ω

Author's End Note: So, what do you think? Please let me know in the comments! Let me know what you think of the update!


	2. The Heat

Ω

 _Shit shit shit_ , she thought as Sesshomaru kept nuzzling under her jaw, lips pressed against her skin. He seemed to be entering the rut rather violently, growling lowly to the Omega to entice more of the slick to coat her womanhood. "Please stop doing that,"' she whimpered, placing her hands over her nose and mouth to try and ignore the smell of his musk, tinged with arousal. She moaned as he began to lick at her skin, panting, trying to hold on to the vestige of herself that knew that this wasn't how she wanted her first heat with a male to go. He positioned himself onto his elbows, still looming over her, the marks on his face showing his status as a Prime Alpha. Normally this sight would have her cowering away, but in the delirium of sensation all she saw was a male, the prime male, lusting for her. Nipples tightening to almost painful points, more slick dripped from her, coating her thighs.

"Ses-Sesshomaru, I need to be locked away for a while to go through my heat, you're not in the right state of mind." Her words seemingly fell on deaf ears until Sesshomaru stood, walking from the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome shuddered as her body tightened in need, choking back a small cry when the Alpha removed his warmth and presence from her. The primal part of her that scared her started to get aggressive, wondering why the Alpha wasn't currently fucking her into the mattress, why he wasn't doing what he was supposed to be doing, what was his _job_.

Blue eyes flitted around the room, gaze becoming fixed on soft, fluffy pillows and blankets in the corner chairs. Before she knew what she was doing they were in her hands, being placed and tugged into a comfortable nest. Startled, she shrieked, and dropped the nesting materials. She had always built nests in seclusion, it was something that all Omegas did as a way to feel safe and protected. The concept of the nest had always intrigued her, how in her heat clouded mind she knew where every piece should go, even if she never had an Alpha or Beta to share it with. Walking away from the far too tempting pile, running her hands through her hair and pulling at the roots-pain helped her focus during a heat, it grounded her before it fully hit. Pacing, trying to ignore the pile of blankets beckoning her, she tried to think of how to get out of the situation. Demons, even more so than humans, pretty much lost all control when an Omega's heat hit, the animal inside only thinking on instinct and the human counterpart typically in agreement, much to her worry. The antsy Omega side of her was worried that the dog demon had left, that he scented her heat and found her wanting. Eyes welling in tears that were uncharacteristic of her, Kagome gave into the desire for comfort, allowing her legs to bring her over to her nest.

She settled herself in, cuddling the pillows, trying to ignore the potent scent of Alpha still in the air. Kagome rubbed against her hands, her needy body trying to find friction to assuage the ache in her womanhood. Sesshomaru returned to the room, eyelids lowering as he saw the little Omega had built her nest, and looked ready, by all accounts, to be fucked until she blacked out.

Head tilting up slightly, he scented the air, his markings turning jagged at the arousal, eyes softening as he softly said, "There is no need to fear, little one, this Sesshomaru desires you."

Kagome, still holding onto the small thread of sanity, tried to warn him away, "Sesshomaru, I don't want this, please, this is only the heat, it warps the mind." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sight of the attractive Alpha, trying to ignore what her body desperately wanted. She heard a small noise, and saw Sesshomaru locking the door to the bedroom, his marks jagged, fangs elongating, practically salivating at the dewy scent of her arousal. However, it wasn't his eyes that finally snapped the thread of sanity, it was the view of his manhood through his trousers, hard as a rock and straining against the fabric.

Blue eyes with blown pupils, hazy with desire, beckoned him to her, the Omega letting out a small whine when she scented that his cock had begun to leak fluid to entice her, the outline of his manhood visible in his slacks. He postured slightly, making his way over to her nest, starting to purr when he saw her discomfort with his proximity.

"It will be alright, little one, this one will assuage the ache," he said huskily, large hands petting her hips and arms once more to calm her, the Alpha purring loudly to relax the Omega. Carefully, he took off her clothing, the Omega sniffing at his neck and shifting as he stripped layer after layer off until she was bare. Pale skin flushed pink under his scrutiny, a part of her feeling self-conscious about her soft tummy and larger hips. Black pupils leaving only a thin sliver of gold iris, Sesshomaru growled to her, calling more slick as she fell back, whimpering, baring herself to him. With almost inhuman speed, he shed his clothing, his hardened manhood twitching, leaking fluid to please her and entice the heat to fully begin. Blue eyes scanned his figure, fixating on the cock that seemed to beg for her attention, mindlessly reaching forward to touch it with her hands, her lips. Taking some of the essence onto her fingertips, she brought it to her mouth, moaning at the taste. Blue eyes met gold as she growled at him, fingers clawing at his biceps, demanding that the Alpha fulfil her needs like he should.

Golden eyes widening briefly, tinging red, he gave a surprised snarl before he pounced. He was on her so fucking fast, spreading her legs wide as she went into her full heat. She writhed in his hold moaning and purring, enticing the Alpha to fill her with his seed. Growling softly in assurance, he rubbed his cock against the weeping folds of her womanhood, rubbing the slit of him against her little pearl, causing the most addicting gasps and moans to leave her full lips. Spreading her lower lips with his thumbs, he breached her womanhood, tunnelling into the flesh that gripped him like a vice, his cock leaking more fluid to make the entrance easier. He pushed into her, the tightness of her maddening, until his balls rested against her bottom and his pelvic bone brushed against her bundle of nerves. He waited a moment, revelling in the feeling of her inner walls—she had not lied about her virginity—when she snarled at the male, angered at his lack of movement.

With a chopped laugh, he began to fuck her in earnest, her breasts jiggling with the impact. She whined and ground herself against him, the sensation of him filling her to the core, brushing every nerve had her teetering on the edge of an orgasm before she knew what she was about. Whining at the male, she practically begged with hazy eyes for fulfilment, when he suddenly leaned down and suckled a nipple into his mouth, the warm suction causing her to come almost immediately. With a shout, he followed her into bliss, his knot growing and hooking behind her pelvic bone, his seed coming in continuous spurts. The sensation of the first orgasm was too much, causing Kagome to black out as the Alpha shuddered against her, mouth teasing her nape, purring in the afterglow of the first bout.

After a short while she woke atop him, growling, his knot diminishing as she prowled over him, not even close to satisfied. She hooked her nails into his chest, snarling, and thrust herself onto him with moans and little sighs, taking her pleasure from him, much to his delight. Pinching her nipples in his hands, he drew a startled yip from her, her head falling back, revealing the expanse of her throat to the enthralled demon. Rolling her over, he hooked an arm around her knee, his cock hitting a new angle inside her, causing her to shout as he hit her bundle of nerves and that secret spot within her over and over.

He enjoyed her fits of temper, how she snarled at the larger male to please her, to continue to fill her with his essence, mewling and trilling when he pleased her. A day or two later, at the height of her heat, Kagome began to sense trouble. With unexpected roughness, Sesshomaru took her from behind, pinning her in place as she squirmed from the sensations he evoked, not understanding his sudden aggression. She bared her throat as best she could, and he nuzzled her nape almost immediately, growls and purrs mixing as he brought them to climax. He roared as he knotted, and she felt sharp teeth sinking into her neck—claiming marks. She moaned, but the part of her, the part that was still Kagome, mourned the loss of her freedom, wondering why he felt the need to tie her to him permanently, ruining her for anyone else. Tears leaked through in the aftermath, her new mate purring to her to calm her as his knot pulsed, eventually taking her once again to distract from her sadness and give her pleasure.

It took five full days to break her heat, the little Omega exhausted from the event, asleep, blissed out under the covers of her nest. He could smell the life growing within her now, though it wouldn't be obvious to her for a while. He cuddled the Omega closer to him, purring with contentment with his new mate. He had been wanting to find a permanent partner soon, and although Betas could conceive with Alphas, there was no possibility for a bond with the same depth as an Alpha and Omega pairing. Admiring the cleverness that his little one had used for the past years to keep her independence-also ignoring the slight sense of betrayal he felt at her secrecy-he was pleased to note that such a trait would now be in his offspring, the little woman he respected as a person being the perfect mate for him. Looking down, he saw the exhaustion in the lines of her face, noting that food would be needed for her for the little life in her to grow.

Carefully extracting himself, warmed by the bond that pulsed in his chest, he left the room to go and arrange plans to remove her from the apartment and create a permanent place in his home for her, noting that he would need a new secretary now that she would be too busy preparing for motherhood.

Bleary eyes opening, Kagome looked around the room, her body aching in places she had never felt before. Sitting up from her nest, she hissed as the bite on her neck pulled, eyes widening in realization at what the mark meant. "No no no no…" she whispered, feeling the pulsing connection in her chest that spoke of the new bond. Eyes blurring with tears, she sobbed, scratching at where the bond emanated, hating herself for not being more careful, hating Sesshomaru for taming her heat, hating the society that said that she would be his no matter what the circumstances of the mating were. He appeared in the room in a flash, exercising the purr with calculating precision to calm the panicking Omega, holding her to his chest to prevent her from harming herself further. As her sobs lessened, she found herself drifting off in exhaustion, one last thought filtering through her conscious, _I will escape from him and find a way to break the bond._

Ω

Let me know what you think, you're reviews make me a better writer!


	3. Defiance

OH MY GOODNESS! You guys are awesome, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I really appreciate your comments. With that, here is the (apparently) much awaited third chapter!

Ω

Sesshomaru purred to his mate, calming her panic until she fell into an exhausted slumber. Her black hair, which he only ever saw in professional styles, was unruly and long, tangling around her face and shoulders, slightly curly but silky to touch. She was bared to him, soft breasts rising and falling as she slept, his mark healing nicely in plain view, making his inner beast purr.

But not matter how much his inner beast enjoyed the sight of their new mate, the human counterpart could see the dark circles under her eyes, the bruises from their heated mating colouring her chest, arms, and hips. The little life flickered within her, the demonic counterpart enabling him to scent the pregnancy right away, feeling a satisfied primal pride with the knowledge of his virility and her fertility.

The beast knew that with her new pregnancy, she would be entirely lethargic, mostly comatose as the life within took energy from the mother, especially after their enthusiastic mating.

However, the human counterpart, who had been dormant, almost shut out during the mating, was regaining control, blue pupils slowly turning back into their normal gold, his marks losing their savage edge. A slight feeling of betrayal filtered through the demon's mind, Sesshomaru starting to realize the depth of her deception, and it made him angry. _Why would she lie? Did she think that this one was not a worthy choice of mate?_ Another thought filtered through, slightly coloured with jealousy, _is there another that she desired, is that why she kept her identity a secret?_

His anger began to affect his scent, not seeing the crinkle in the little Omega's brows at the scent. Kagome whimpered slightly in her sleep, curling up as if to hide from the anger and aggression that the Alpha omitted.

It was that sound that broke him from his thoughts, a purr coming almost subconsciously in to settle the Omega once more. Satisfied that she was settled, he withdrew from her embrace once more, placing a shirt in the nest so that the Omega wouldn't panic upon waking.

Walking over to the pair of discarded slacks on the floor, he fished his phone out, seeing multiple missed calls and texts along with several emails. Quickly settling everything to rights, letting the board know that the situation was under control and he would be away from the office for a bit, doing work at home for the merger while he settled his mate in.

 _She will need much of my scent while the merger trip is done,_ he thought, _Magatsuhi and the others will understand if I leave to attend to my mate._

He walked over to the kitchenette area, preparing a small dish for his expecting Omega, grabbing water to replenish her after the loss of many fluids, along with some vitamins to aid with the pup's development. Placing the dish into the fridge, he returned to the suite where Kagome resided, placing himself in the armchair near the bed, not wanting to disturb her as she recovered, ignoring the stirring in his loins at the scent of her. Even though he appreciated her cunning by disguising herself, they still had much to talk about, especially her new role in his life, and his expectations of her.

Popping open his laptop, he continued his work, waiting for the Omega to wake on her own.

When Kagome woke again, she was still slightly disoriented, her brows furrowing at the odd feeling in her chest. Sitting up slightly, she winced as she felt her neck tug, her fingers tracing healing flesh. Blinking, she viewed the finger shaped bruises on her hips, thighs, and hands, tracing the odd mark on her neck.

Her blood chilled.

Memories of the last few days flooded in, the rage returning at the realization of what Sesshomaru had done, what she had let him do in her heated state. Eyes scanning the room, she saw him relaxed in the armchair near the window, golden eyes fixated on her.

Blue eyes practically black with rage, she gave him the most intimidating growl an Omega could give.

"You _fucker_ ," she spat, "What the hell did you do?"

Golden eyes narrowing, he replied, "This one merely took what was freely given, Ms. Higurashi, nothing more."

Not allowing herself to be intimidated by his size and presence, she stood from the bed with wobbly legs, taking the shirt from the bed to cover her nudity.

Glaring at him, she snarled, " _Freely given?!_ Do you understand how Omega biology even works? A heat _warps the mind_ —I never gave you consent to take my first heat! And I definitely didn't want to mate you!"

"Mate, you will calm yourself. Everything has been settled, you will be taken care of and find peace in our den," he replied, setting his laptop on the side table and standing to face her, his eyes dismissive.

Kagome felt disgust creep into her stomach, tears clawing at her eyes despite her best efforts to fight them back. He was just like the others, he only saw her as the Omega mate that was to be subservient and bear his children.

 _Well, I most definitely am not one of those, and if I have to beat it into him I will,_ she thought. Eyes hardening, she let him see the full force of her anger, "I am _not_ your mate—I never chose you, and you will break off the bond immediately."

His eyes flashed, fangs and claws lengthening, giving a warning growl to the unruly Omega, "This one has claimed you—there will be no others."

" _You have no say in this!"_ Kagome shouted, growling back at the Alpha in defiance, "I have a life Sesshomaru, and everything was going fine until you wouldn't let me just take a few fucking days to myself. I had ambitions, I didn't want to be your prize pet to show off, and I'd sooner claw my heart out myself than stay bonded to an Alpha like _you_!"

 _She goes too far_ , his inner demon hissed, and Sesshomaru fought to keep his inner self from taking control, from harming her or forcing submission. Red tinging his eyes, he spoke with a voice that could cut glass, "You are hysterical. You will calm yourself, you are mated to this one, there will be no further discussion on the matter."

Rage caked the aura around them. Kagome felt herself tremble, but held firm, showing the Alpha that she wasn't going to submit to him. She snarled back, "I am not _hysterical_ and I will not calm myself! _You raped me_. I will not be a willing mate to a _rapist_ like you."

It was too much—his beast could understand her initial reluctance to the mating, but to accuse them of forcing her when she practically demanded that they mate with her pushed him over the edge.

Blue pupils within red eyes glowered at the priestess, striding over to cow the female into submission. His anger heightened at her defiance, the beast realizing a physical show of dominance was necessary. He ripped the shirt from the Omega, grabbing her and tossing the hissing and spitting female back into her nest, pinning her there with his body, fangs finding his mark.

Kagome cried out as his fangs entered her flesh, clawing at his arms, trying to squirm out from under the large Alpha. Sesshomaru held firm, giving a deep growl, a call to the Omega, causing her womanhood to weep nectar despite her struggles. Nipples tightening, every struggle against him becoming sensation that filled her body with unwilling arousal.

Removing his fangs from her flesh, he met her eyes, "Raped?" he rasped, "You begged little one. You snarled and growled if I did not please you when you wanted to be pleased. You are wet now, because I called you. _Your mate_ called you—what this one did was not rape, and you will never call what we do such a thing ever again."

Blue eyes burning fire, aroused and pissed off, Kagome spat back, "You are no mate to me—you are a bad Alpha. I would sooner kill myself before I acknowledge you as a mate."

Feral violence poured from him, the scent of her anger and arousal hardening his manhood to a painful degree. "It is clear that you must be shown what you are to this one now," he snarled back, impaling her with his throbbing erection, starting up a brutal pace.

She panted under him, her body responding to his rough handling against her will, her sensitive body finding pleasure despite her mind rebelling against his dominance. His cock seemed to fill every crevice within her, pressing against that special part within her, building her orgasm despite her rasps of 'no' and moans that the Alpha ripped from her throat.

"I hate you," she sobbed, her body bucking against him despite her disdain for the Alpha male. His eyes narrowing, his thumb found her little bundle of nerves, causing her to give a shout as the pleasure began to mount, blue eyes rolling back into her head. He increased his pace, batting away the hands that tried to push him away and pull him closer, driving her closer and closer to her climax. His thumb increased its motions, teetering her on the edge of her orgasm.

Then he stopped, resting his cock within her, his thumb stopping its motions. She panted and whimpered, not wanting to admit that she desired completion, sweat pouring from her temples. He was panting as well, only a few thrusts away from climax, but she needed to learn her place.

"Who do you belong to?" he growled, caressing her hips and breasts with his hands, keeping her hypersensitive, her body flushing. She growled, hating him for taking her, for making her want completion from him.

"I belong to no one!" she spat, the blush on her cheeks betraying her desire for climax, her legs trembling where they were spread for his thighs. Baring his fangs at her, he gave a shallow thrust against her, pinching her nipples between his fingers, causing her to gasp out and writhe against him, trying to find friction to find completion.

"Kagome, who do you belong to?" He growled again, continuing his ministrations, but stopping when he felt her orgasm come too close. She was practically sobbing, her heart racing a million miles a minute. It was too much—she was too sensitive, she wanted climax too badly. Gritting her teeth, she gave him what he wanted to hear, feeling oily shame pile in her gut at the admission.

"I belong to you," she whispered, her voice hoarse, eyes shutting tight with shame. He gave her a savage grin, resuming his pace and his fondling of her clit and nipples. She mewled, the delayed orgasm finally hitting and making her choke out a cry, black spots dancing across her vision. He followed her into oblivion, his roar deafening as he knotted deep within her core, his seed rushing from his shaft in large spurts.

Kagome sobbed in the aftermath, still exhausted, as Sesshomaru began to purr for her, laving her abused body with his tongue, soothing her against her wishes. Hiccupping sobs began to abate, the Omega succumbing to her emotional and physical exhaustion, falling into a restless sleep.

Clawed hands still stroking her flesh, the beast found peace in the scent of their mate, all anger from the encounter paving way for their satisfaction at the unruly Omega coming to heel. Blue-red eyes slowly turned to gold, the beast turning control back over to their more human counterpart, mollified at their mate's submission.

Sesshomaru saw bits and pieces of the encounter, getting a fair idea of how his animalistic counterpart made the priestess submit. Biting back a groan, he saw that although Kagome admitted to his dominance as an Alpha, his inner beast had taken one step forward, and three steps back when it came to making their mate genuinely happy.

Cuddling his mate closer once more, Sesshomaru considered how to make Kagome more amiable to the situation, knowing from experience that flattery and gifts would only provoke her ire. Brow furrowing in thought, a small smirk came across his feature as an idea struck him, triumph shining in his golden eyes. _Yes_ , he thought _, that's the way_.

Ω

Whew that took me longer than I thought it would! Anyways, please let me know what you all think, and what method you think he will use to sway Kagome ;) Reviews make my day brighter, so please do!


End file.
